The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Vitex plant, botanically known as Vitex agnus-castus L., commonly known as chastetree, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘PIIVAC-II’. ‘PIIVAC-II’ is grown primarily as an ornamental for landscape use and for use as a potted plant.
‘PIIVAC-II’ originated from an open-pollinated seed of Vitex agnus-castus. L. ‘PIIVAC-I’ (PPAF) growing in Watkinsville, Ga. in 2011. The cultivar ‘PIIVAC-II’ originated and was selected in a cultivated environment in Watkinsville, Ga. from the progeny of this open-pollination by continued evaluation for growth habit, foliage and flower characteristics.
Asexual reproduction of ‘PIIVAC-II’ by stem cuttings in Watkinsville, Ga. since 2011 has shown that all the unique features of this new Vitex, as herein described, are stable and reproduced true-to-type through successive generations of such asexual propagation.